Destiny
by Gingerwolfie
Summary: "Desde entonces sabe que su destino, sea cual sea, está junto a Noel." SerahNoel :3 ¡PUEDE, contener Spoilers!


_[**Disclaimer**: Serah y Noel pertenecen a Square, así somo su historia y blablabla... **Notas**: PUEDE haber Spoilers, no lo creo porqué yo el juego no lo he jugado [si se como va todo y tal], pero no hay nada sobre él en el fic. Solo son Serah y Noel, en un ratito solos, pensando _

_Lo **dedico**, yea, lo dedico, a mi Noel, a mi Tidus, a mi Roxas ^^ Te quiero, ]_

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

~SerahNoel~

_[Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time_  
><em> I cannot stop thinking of you.<br>Baby, I'm gonna see the new world  
>With nothing but the love and strengh you gave me]<em>

Y sabía que aquello estaba mal. Sabía que no debía rendirse a las manos del destino tan sencillamente, pero, cómo iba a resistirse, cómo iba a levantar los muros otra vez cuando se había cansado de hacerle caso a su cabeza… Una y otra vez, las mismas palabras rebotaban en su mente como pelotas de tenis "no tenéis futuro, no es tu destino…". Cansada, ya estaba cansada de escuchar aquellas repetitivas palabras, aquellos obstáculos que no le permitían seguir los latidos de su corazón.

Al diablo con el futuro, al diablo con el destino. Destino es algo que nosotros trazamos dependiendo de las decisiones que tomamos. Y su corazón había tomado ya la suya mucho tiempo atrás, desde aquel bendito día en el que ese chico de cabellos castaños apareció frente a ella para interponerse entre la fría daga de la muerte y su vida. Quien la había ayudado a avanzar en busca de su hermana perdida, quien había respondido a su propuesta de ir con ella con un simple y mera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que había significado tanto para ella…

Sus palabras, su fe y su calidez, la habían hecho avanzar por los oscuros mundos que tenía que visitar, por las numerosas batallas que debía de enfrentar y por todos los problemas que tenían que atravesar. Ellos dos, juntos, sin nadie más. Como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor, como si se hubiesen sumido en un precioso sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

Era él. Solo él quien ocupaba su mente y su corazón después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, de todas las risas, de todas las lágrimas… De todo. Después de todo, él era el único que había permanecido siempre a su lado, incondicionalmente.

La luz viaja a través de todos los recuerdos que tienen juntos, de todos y cada uno, a través de todos los momentos, y hace que su corazón se estremezca cuando se para a observar al chico que tiene a su lado.

−Noel… −susurra mientras una sonrisa bordea sus labios.

El muchacho se voltea con rapidez, preocupado por el tono de su compañera.

−¿Pasa algo, Serah?

Ella levanta la mirada y lo observa. Cada movimiento, cada minúsculo movimiento que Noel hace, lo conoce a la perfección, como las líneas de la palma de su mano. Niega con rapidez, pero la sonrisa sigue en sus labios.

−Solo estaba pensando en voz alta en todo lo que ha pasado durante estos días –dice y empieza a andar con seguridad. Noel se coloca a su lado, a su altura.

−Sabes que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Voy a estar contigo, protegiéndote, siempre –el chico sonríe y toma la mano de Serah, con fuerza, firmeza y cariño−. Siempre.

Ella sonríe. Sabe que tiene un nuevo futuro, un nuevo destino por afrontar. Pero, no va a afrontarlo sola, porqué Noel estaba a su lado, como había estado hasta entonces y como siempre lo estaría. Siempre le había brindado fe, esperanza y fuerza. Fuerza para creer en ella misma, en sus capacidades y, sobretodo, para creer en la fuerza de su corazón.

No iba a volver a levantar el muro, no, jamás. Ella iba a dictar el camino que su futuro iba a seguir, ella iba a forjar si propio destino, sin necesitar que nadie le dijese que o que no tenía que hacer. Ella iba a forjar su destino, junto al de Noel.

Serah sonríe y observa al muchacho.

−Noel, gracias −dice−, por creer en mí, por nunca dejarme sola. Por estar aquí, conmigo, jugándote la vida por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños. Es muy importante para mí.

−Por eso estoy aquí –contesta él con una sonrisa bordeando sus labios−. Tonta, si estoy aquí es porque eres importante para mí y todo lo que es importante para ti, también lo es para mí. Tus sueños, son mis sueños ahora.

−Lo sé, pero eso no quita que quiera agradecértelo.

Noel niega con la cabeza.

−No tienes que agradecerme nada.

Y se acerca hacia su rostro, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla sonrosada.

Desde entonces, desde entonces, sabe que su destino, sea cual sea, está junto a Noel.

* * *

><p><em>Ale, espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis. ^^<em>  
><em>Bromas, amenazas, felicitaciones, en un revi :'3 ¡<strong>Gracias<strong> por leerlo! _


End file.
